Primarina
|-|Primarina= |-|Brionne= |-|Popplio= |-|Shiny Primarina= |-|Shiny Brionne= |-|Shiny Popplio= Summary Primarina (Japanese: アシレーヌ Ashirēnu) is a dual-type Water/Fairy Pokémon. It evolves from Brionne. It is the final form of Popplio. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A, higher with Oceanic Operetta Name: Popplio | Brionne | Primarina Origin: Pokémon Gender: Mostly male, but can also be female Age: Varies Classification: Water and Fairy Pokémon, Soloist Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Light (Fairy) Manipulation, Expert Singer and Healing, and Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved starters), higher with Oceanic Operetta (It's a more powerful version of his signature move, Sparkling Aria) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Comparable to Pokémon such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Primarium-Z Weaknesses: Weak to Electric, Grass, and Poison type moves. Attacks to the neck. Too many back to back battles Notable Attacks and Techniques: Abilities *'Torrent:' Primarina's water attacks will receive a significant boost in power when its health gets low. *'Liquid Voice:' All sound-based moves become Water-type moves. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Sparkling Aria:' Primarina suddenly bursts into song, emitting many bubbles that damage the opponent upon contact. It also heals any burns they may have received as well. *'Pound:' Primarina physically pounds its opponent with its tail, dealing damage. *'Water Gun:' Primarina shoots the opponent with a very forceful shot of water. *'Growl:' Primarina growls in a very endearing way, lowering its opponent's attack potency. *'Disarming Voice:' Primarina lets out a very charming cry, damaging its opponent on an emotional level. This attack rarely ever misses its target. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Primarina stares at its opponent with baby-doll eyes, causing them to lower their guard and reduce their attack potency. *'Aqua Jet:' Primarina veils itself in a cloak of water, before swiftly rushing forward and ramming into its opponent at a speed that almost makes it invisible. *'Icy Wind:' Primarina blows a gust of chilled air at its opponent, causing them to slow in their overall speed. *'Encore:' Primarina compels its opponent to use only the last move or technique for a set amount of time. *'Bubble Beam:' Primarina forcefully blows a stream of bubbles at its opponent, dealing damage upon contact and potentially preventing them from moving as fast. *'Sing:' Primarina sings a soothing lullaby to its opponent in a calming voice, which can put its opponent to sleep. *'Double-Slap:' Primarina slaps its opponent repeatedly, back and forth, with either its paws or tail. *'Hyper Voice:' Primarina unleashes a horribly, echoing shout that can inflict damage. *'Moonblast:' Primarina creates an energy blast from a power borrowed from the moon before launching it at its opponent. *'Captivate:' Primarina appeals to an opponent of the opposite gender and charms them, severely lowering their specially offensive capabilities. This move doesn't work on opponents of the same gender as it. *'Hydro Pump:' Primarina blasts the opponent with a large amount of highly pressurized water. *'Misty Terrain:' Primarina covers the field with heavy mist, which prevents status conditions from affecting those on the ground, as well as reducing the power of Dragon moves by half. Egg Moves *'Amnesia:' Primarina empties its mind of thoughts to forget its concerns, sharply raising is specially defensive capabilities. *'Aqua Ring:' Primarina envelops itself in a veil of soothing water, which heals it gradually while it's in effect. *'Aromatic Mist:' Primarina releases a soothing mist towards its ally, raising its specially defensive capabilities. Ineffective in standard versus debate circumstances. *'Charm:' Primarina gazes at its opponent rather charmingly, making them less wary of it, and sharply lowering their offensive capacity. *'Perish Song:' Primarina unleashes a horrid, malicious melody that causes both it and its opponent to faint within a short amount of time. *'Wonder Room:' Primarina creates a bizarre area where its and its opponent's physical and specially defensive stats are switched for a set amount of time. Z-Move *'Oceanic Operetta:' Primarina's signature Z-move after learning Sparkling Aria. Primarina summons a massive amount of water using its Z-Power and attacks the target with full force. Key: Popplio | Brionne | Primarina Others Notable Victories: Pearl (Steven Universe) Pearl's Profile (Primarina was used in this battle, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Blastoise (Pokémon) Blastoise's Profile (Mega Blastoise and Z Moves were banned) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Water Users Category:Fairies Category:Healers Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Performers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7